


One step closer

by delannoie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie





	One step closer

***

Мистеру Сайто было плевать на то, чему учили и не учили Роберта Фишера. Этот настойчивый энергичный японец с хищной усмешкой не нуждался в разрешении делать что-либо, и придерживался лишь тех правил, которые устраивали его самого.

По просьбе Фишера, Сайто называл его «мистер Роберт». Фишер-младший чувствовал себя совсем мальчишкой рядом с человеком, что уже был главным конкурентом его отца, в то время как сам он еще учился в начальной школе. Была доля иронии в том, что сейчас детище младшего Фишера «Fischer Inc.» и «Proclus Global» заключали договор о сотрудничестве…

У Роберта Фишера никогда не было друзей. С детства знал, что нельзя никому доверять. Добродушный дедушка-незнакомец улыбнувшийся на улице в солнечный день - маньяк, а парень за соседней партой, предложивший обменяться книгами - подставит при сдаче экзаменов.

Роберт Фишер не знал как это говорить кому-то что он важен, подпустить к себе близко. Его учили поддерживать деловые отношения, держать дистанцию, общаться подчеркнуто вежливо, держать друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе…

У Роберта Фишера никогда не было девушки. Представительницы противоположного пола из его круга, были либо глупы и избалованны, либо говорили по сто слов в минуту о торгах на бирже, финансово-экономическом положении дел их отцов и своем будущем бизнесе. Единственное что их интересовало – это его деньги.

Понимая, что другой пары ему не найти, он начал разочаровываться в женщинах. Сказать по правде, он никогда и не был ими особо очарован. Роберт мог оценить их красоту чисто эстетически, но ему было довольно сложно представить себя отцом семейства. Другие желания, однажды наткнувшись на непонимание отца, он запрятал так глубоко, что порой и сам забывал об их существовании…

Как-то раз они с Сайто засиделись над документами. У Фишера страшно болела голова. 

\- Мистер Сайто, мне бы очень хотелось закончить со всем этим как можно скорее, но уже поздно, думаю, нам стоит продолжить завтра, - он отложил ручку и откинулся на спинку дивана, разминая оцепеневшие пальцы.

Низкий столик в гостиной был не виден из-под разложенных на нем документов. Вечер подходил к концу. Изматывающие переговоры, и теперь длительная проверка отчетов… Роберт яростно потер уставшие глаза, и принялся разминать плечи.

\- Идите сюда, - Сайто подсел к парню, властно сжав его плечи, развернул его к себе спиной и умело принялся разминать их. 

Фишер настолько удивился такому бесцеремонному вторжению в свое личное пространство, что не остановил его.

\- Я же вижу, вы устали. Конечно, я не профессионал, но знаю одну технику, - приговаривал Сайто, аккуратно массируя плечи Фишера, и удивительно точно нажимая места которые невыносимо ныли от усталости. – Меня этому научила… М-м не важно, -Сайто замялся решив что подробности об экзотичной красавице с островов Океании вряд ли заинтересуют Роберта. – Вся суть в том чтобы нажимать определенные точки. Это не полноценный массаж, но снимает боль.

Казалось, парень был сплошным комком нервов и затекших мышц. Сайто показалось удивительным, что человек его положения жалеет времени или денег на массаж. Но он очень быстро понял почему.

Фишер застонал, сначала беззвучно, затем в голос. Сайто решил, что сделал ему больно, но нет: парень остро реагировал на каждое прикосновение, словно человек к которому уже много лет никто не прикасался и он одновременно отчаянно боится и желает этого.

Сайто было плевать на страхи Роберта. Желание прикоснуться к этому красивому молодому мужчине любым возможным способом победило здравый смысл и страх получить отказ. Сайто понимал, если Роберт ему позволит один этот маленький шаг к сближению он уже не сможет остановиться и захочет большего, гораздо большего.

\- Расслабьтесь, Роберт, - мягко произнес Сайто ему на ухо, заметив, как румянец окрашивает щеки молодого бизнесмена. – Массаж поможет улучшить приток и отток крови к мозгу, - успокаивающе произнес он, аккуратно массируя его затылок 

Его умелые движения стали чуть нервными. Он едва сдерживался, наблюдая за реакцией Фишера. Как вздрагивают длинные пушистые ресницы, когда он прикрывает глаза, как, Роберт чувственно стонет. приоткрывая алые губы. Это было похоже на секс, но только без секса.

\- Мистер Сайто, у вас волшебные руки... - шептал парень, чувствуя, пальцы мужчины скользящие по его шее и затылку, и забывая под этими прикосновениями все свои страхи, и все, чему его учили о доверии и дистанции.

Это было слишком. Сайто обхватил парня поперек груди и прижался губами к его шее, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Фишер в первый момент даже не понял что происходит.

\- Мистер Сайто… Ч-что вы делаете? - спросил он беспомощно и испугано.

\- Роберт... - только и смог выдавить Сайто.

Парень замер и весь напрягся, словно окаменев в его руках. Мужчина обнимал его так, несколько долгих секунд прежде, чем вновь вернуться к массажу, и хриплым, срывающимся шепотом прошептать:

\- Расслабься. Все хорошо...

…  
Сайто хотел бы покончить с этим. Завершить сделку, забыть навсегда Фишера, позволить ему разрушить свою компанию до основания. Но было то, что раз и навсегда связало их. Один рейс «Сидней-Лос-Анжелес». Полет длиной в целую жизнь.

Нельзя было взять и выкинуть Роберта из головы. Голубоглазый призрак неотступно преследовал, его, воплощая голос его совести и запоздалого раскаяния, когда Сайто проводил год за годом в своем роскошном замке. Казалось Роберт Фишер, такой чистый, наивный неиспорченный миром бизнеса ТАМ стал единственным, что вообще помнил Сайто, единственным, что побуждало его день за днем ждать человека из полузабытого сна, ставшего для него уже почти мифическим персонажем, но в которого он верил, больше чем во всех японских богов…

Он вернулся в Японию. Теперь они с Фишером были партнерами по бизнесу. Сайто получил все, чего хотел и даже больше, но он не был рад этому. Он с горькой улыбкой вспоминал вечера проведенные вместе. Деловые переговоры казались ему романтичным времяпровождением, когда рядом был Роберт. Он смутно понимал, что чувствует к этому парню. Возможно, это всего лишь чувство вины и, помогая ему, Сайто надеялся как-то исправить то, что натворил и свести к минимуму негативные последствия "внедрения". Он определенно больше не мог не думать о Роберте Фишере. 

В тот вечер он с трудом удержался, но не перешел границу деловых отношений. Для него прежде не было проблемой затащить в кровать понравившуюся женщину или мужчину, но с этим парнем, доверившимся ему, на какой-то краткий момент он не смог так поступить. К счастью или к несчастью им совершенно не обязательно было в дальнейшем встречаться, чтобы каждый мог спокойно руководить своей частью бизнеса.

…  
Роберт гипнотизировал телефон, нервно кусая губы. Сайто не звонил. Он получил то, чего хотел и теперь Фишер-младший был больше не нужен. Парень чувствовал себя наивным идиотом, которого обвели вкруг пальца. Он сочинил себе красочную историю о том, как Сайто его использовал. Он заставлял себя злиться на этого мужчину, но не мог забыть вечера проведенные вместе. Устав возиться с бумагами они просто говорили о разных вещах, словно старые приятели. Иногда Сайто брал в руки его пиджак и, мягко сжав плечо Роберта, говорил: "Нам нужно передохнуть. Пойдем, пообедаем". 

Его тянуло к Сайто. Против всех убеждений, против всех запретов, против всех "а если", и доводов рассудка совершенно ясно показывавших, что между ними невозможна даже дружба. Но Роберт помнил тот вечер, когда он подпустил Сайто настолько близко, что сам себя испугался.

Краткий момент. Кожа моментально начинала гореть, едва Фишер вспоминал губы японца на своей шее.

Он должен был ему позвонить. Попытаться. Дрожащими пальцами Роберт взялся за телефонную трубку. Он перебрал в голове десятки, сотни вариантов достойных поводов и возможных вариантов разговора, но все они вылетели из головы, едва на том конце провода гудки прервались и чуть измененный помехами и расстоянием, но, тем не менее, знакомый голос ответил:

\- Слушаю? – кажется, Сайто был удивлен, хотя точно знал, кто звонит. Более того, он сам оставил этот номер Роберту, чтобы тот звонил в случае экстренной необходимости.

\- М-мистер Сайто, здравствуйте. Простите, что побеспокоил вас… – затараторил Роберт, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы один из выдуманных поводов.

\- Мистер Фишер, рад вас слышать, - кажется. Сайто был действительно рад, или это была всего лишь элементарная вежливость. Роберт не знал. – Что заставило вас отвлечься от дел и позвонить мне?

\- Просто хотел узнать как у вас дела, - выпалил Роберт и тут же пожалел об этом.

\- Если вы хотите узнать, как обстоят дела компании и в целости ли ваши вложения, то мой управляющий буквально пару дней назад сообщил, что, лично доставил ежеквартальный отчет в главный офис «Fischer Inc.» в Сиднее, - Роберт был готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, но Сайто говорил очень мягко и почти ласково. – Если же вас интересует состояние моего здоровья, - продолжил между тем японец. - То оно скорее удовлетворительное, чем нет. Заработал небольшую простуду после поездки в Европу, но сейчас чувствую себя уже лучше.

Простуда… Роберта словно огнем обожгло. Перед глазами на какую-то секунду пронеслась картина: белая больничная палата, бледная женщина со светло каштановыми вьющимися волосами в кровати под капельницей и в кислородной маске на лице. Испуганный доктор что-то быстро и путано объясняет его разъяренному отцу. Воспоминание о самом горьком периоде его детства.

Парень яростно вцепился в телефонную трубку, словно от нее зависела его жизнь.

\- Берегите себя мистер Сайто, - он не знал что сказать.

\- Благодарю вас, Роберт, - кажется, Сайто ждал, другого, более содержательного ответа, повода поговорить дольше. – А как ваше здоровье? Как ваша спина?

\- Честно говоря, не очень…- Роберт замялся. - Вы так и не сказали мне имя того мастера-массажиста к которому я бы мог сходить, - Роберт проклинал свое косноязычие. Нервничая, он становился отвратительным собеседником.

\- Да, конечно. Я подниму свои записи. Или, если хотите, оплачу его частный визит к вам, - Сайто говорил об этом так, будто это было совершенно обыденным делом.

\- Благодарю вас мистер Сайто, это было бы чудесно, - Роберт чувствовал себя беспомощным идиотом в этот момент. Парень покраснел до корней волос, и ему казалось, Сайто видит это сквозь телефонную трубку. – Спокойной вам ночи, - он не придумал ничего лучше, чем завершить разговор, который не клеился. Чего доброго они бы дошли до обсуждения погоды.

\- Спокойной ночи, Роберт, – все также мягко и ласково произнес Сайто.

\- Я скучаю без вас, мистер Сайто, - тихо произнес Роберт, зная, что в этот самый момент Сайто уже кладет трубку и не услышит этого.

Короткие гудки на том конце последовали почти сразу после его слов. Роберт положил трубку и устало вздохнул. Больших глупостей он в жизни не делал.

….  
Утром его разбудил шум и звуки голосов. Поспешно накинув халат, он вышел в гостиную.

\- Мистер Фишер я не смогла его остановить! – Анна, кухарка, работавшая у Фишеров уже 30 лет, просто кипела от негодования.

Худенькая сухонькая старушка явно уже некоторое время пыталась втолковать рослому мужчине, что мистер Фишер не принимает гостей так рано утром. Она попыталась заехать кухонным полотенцем незваному гостю по рукам, когда тот, смеясь, постарался ее успокоить, говоря на английском с сильным акцентом.

Роберт решил, что это обман зрения или он не до конца проснулся.

\- Мистер Роберт, - Сайто широко улыбнулся, увидев растрепанного хозяина дома.

\- Все в порядке Анна, - Фишер нервно улыбнулся. – Мистер Сайто желанный гость в любое время суток. Прошу, проходите, - Роберт пригласил его в кабинет. – Простите, что встречаю вас в таком виде, - парень рассеянно одернул халат, скрывающий пижаму.

Старушка недоверчиво покосилась на японца и отправилась в сторону кухни на ходу продолжая негодовать о нравах современной молодежи.

Дверь за ними закрылась. Когда Сайто шагнул к нему, Роберт понял, что он знает. Японец прекрасно расслышал слова, которые парень произнес, трусливо дождавшись самого конца разговора.

Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать или сделать Сайто обнял его за талию и поцеловал. Он целовал его мучительно долго, пока молодой Фишер не перестал сопротивляться.

\- Я тоже скучал, мистер Роберт, - ласково прошептал Сайто, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд парня.


End file.
